1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication system and, more specifically, to a communication technique capable of performing short distance wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is known a system in which an external apparatus such as a digital camera or mobile phone specifies a communication partner by short distance wireless communication represented by NFC, and an image forming apparatus such as a printer outputs an image file by wireless communication different from short distance wireless communication.
Since the external apparatus disconnects communication upon completion of transfer of an image file, even if an error occurs in the image forming apparatus after completion of transfer of the image file, the external apparatus is never notified of contents of the error. It is, therefore, difficult for the user of the external apparatus to recognize what kind of error has occurred, and an operation required for dealing with the error. To solve such problem, there has been proposed a method of notifying an external apparatus of information about an error which has occurred, at the time of reconnection after disconnection of wireless communication (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-6016).
In, however, an arrangement described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-6016 in which an external apparatus is notified of error information, when a printer in which an error has occurred cannot continue printing and another printer attempts to continue printing, it is necessary to manually re-input job information. Furthermore, when the external apparatus instructs a printer to perform printing, a job may be generated using settings within the printer, that is, default settings as setting values such as a paper size, paper type, and quality. When an error occurs while printing a job generated using the default settings, and the printing operation is interrupted, the external apparatus may not be able to recognize the settings of the job executed by the printer since the settings have been decided within the printer. Consequently, the external apparatus may not be able to regenerate a print job using the settings of the interrupted printing operation. Therefore, it is difficult for another printer to continue the printing operation.